The Wind Sighs and the Blossoms Fall
by ForLoveUnheardOf
Summary: Granted, nature always finds a way to explain the unexplainable.


**It's been well over a year since I've uploaded a story...sigh. Well, I hope you read and enjoy this. Also, this is not Yaoi. I understand if you perceive it as such, but my intentions do not mirror your desires if that be the case.**

**Disclaimer: As before and I'm quite sure after, I do not own anything Yu Yu Hakusho related. **

Pride. He had none...at least not in human form. It was puzzling, to say the least. Hiei knew Kurama could obliterate anyone in a matter of seconds if he wished, yet he never boasted this fact. Why not?

"Hiei, is something the matter?" Kurama asked with a tilt of his head. "You've been brooding for quite some time now." Hiei raised an eyebrow as if to question Kurama's judgment. "Hn? It's nothing." Kurama accepted this answer with a simple nod. A few minutes passed and Hiei found himself staring quite contently out the window at a particular tree swaying in the wind. His favorite perch and perhaps second home, this tree was of unspeakable importance. The tree connected Hiei to Kurama whenever he so desired. Hiei decided Kurama was correct in that this one piece of plant life was significant...to a point, anyway.

Kurama rose from his place at his desk. In an instant, Hiei was at his side. "Finished at last," Kurama breathed with a sigh of relief. Hiei picked up and stared at the notebook Kurama was working in with a rather befuddled face. "What in Enma's name is this, Kurama?" The one in question flashed a perfect smile. "It's just some human homework, Hiei. It is Trigonometry homework, to be exact." Hiei threw the notebook down with disgust. "Looks like a complete waste of time to me. I'd rather train." The fox chuckled. "Yes, that is true. However, studying keeps a mind sharp...and you and I both know a sharp mind is just as important as physical skill."

Kurama wandered over to his bedside where he tenderly caressed a flower petal. A smile danced across his delicate features.

Hiei found himself snapped out of his study of the flower when Kurama's calm voice started him. "Would you like to join me for a stroll, Hiei? The weather is perfect for such a leisure activity." The redhead began to rummage in his closet until he emerged with an overcoat. Gracefully, as always, Kurama slid the coat on and glanced in the mirror at his image. Hiei snickered. "Fine, Fox. As long as you do not touch any plant life and rant to me about such trivial things." With that, he turned to leap out the window to wait for Kurama.

Shaking his head, Kurama left the room and briefly said his goodbyes to his mother before joining Hiei outside the gate of his sublime home. Giving Hiei a quick nod, Kurama gestured for them to start walking. "Whatever are you going to do when mother dearest finds out her darling little boy's secret, Kurama?" Hiei, with a sense of sarcasm, questioned as they turned into the street. Kurama looked thoughtful for a moment, more so than he normally was. "I believe that bridge will be crossed when I get there, Hiei." The wind picked up and tousled Kurama's hair gently. Hiei could not help but to notice Kurama's spacious gaze. "Ah. I see..." Kurama smiled and glanced toward the sky. Turning into a lane filled with cherry blossom trees, he sighed.

He would be damned to admit it, but one of the qualities Hiei admired most about Kurama was the ability to walk in silence amongst him, yet understanding the other was at its peak during these moments. Hiei would not want it any other way. "The wind is crisp today, ne, Hiei?" The redhead's face was flushed; his cheeks almost matched the shade of his hair as he absentmindedly watched blossoms descend and litter the ground. A desolate bench was conveniently placed nearby, and the two companions soon found themselves upon said bench.

Hiei watched out of the corner of his eye as Kurama pulled out a notebook and began to furiously write. "If I recall, Fox, you said you were finished with the work you do at home. If I knew this is what you had in mind, I would have gone elsewhere. Perhaps even with the dumbass. At least he would have proved to have been some amusement." Kurama paused and let out a hearty laugh. "I assume you mean homework, Hiei? Yes, I completed my homework. I am just relaying my thoughts onto paper. Humans call this a journal. And if you want to spar with Kuwabara, I am not requiring you to stay. I never do, do I?" Hiei stood in frustration. How could Kurama stay so blasé? Would Kurama not be bothered if he just left?

Hiei turned to walk away before a petal fell at his feet. "Although...I do enjoy your presence, Hiei." Hiei let out a small huff and settled back onto the bench. He knew Kurama so well, as "best friends" usually do, but Kurama baffled Hiei at times...especially at this moment. Hiei's train of thought was interrupted by the calm demeanor of Kurama's voice. "Hiei, this is rather unusual. Do tell me what is on your mind." Hiei shuffled on the bench. Kurama looked up from his notebook. His eyes met Hiei's and he smirked. "If I were the witty type, I might mention your apparent uncomfortable vibe. However, I am not, so I believe I shall pass on this opportunity." Kurama's eyes traveled to the paper once again. Silence lingered between the two for what seemed as if an eternity. In reality, it was only a few minutes. Kurama sighed and Hiei shuffled. "Hiei, am I...am I becoming increasingly weaker?" The addressed fire demon's eyes widened. Kurama continued, "I just feel considerably impotent as of late. The thought came to me as I watched you train just the other day. I do not know if I have lost the love of battle, or if maybe...I really am not meant to pursue my demon life anymore."

The wind steadied and a single blossom fell into Kurama's open palm. He sighed yet again. "Everyone calls me fragile, serene, and even merciful. It appears this petal and I have much in common, Hiei." Angrily, the agile fire demon grasped the petal from Kurama and crushed it. "What a damn fool." Kurama tensed. Hiei stood and faced the young redhead, whom had a mixed expression of shook and withheld anger on his face. Kurama opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Hiei. "Let's get this straight. I will not allow you to sit here and demean yourself, Kurama." The name rolled off of his tongue with venom. "Only I may do so. Now, do you honestly think I would choose a weakling as my closest companion? You know well enough your true strength. Maybe you are not as brilliant as I thought...And you dare ignore me, Fox?"

Kurama turned his emerald eyes to Hiei, smiling. The warmth he radiated calmed Hiei, as it always did. Hiei scoffed. "While we are on this subject, Fox, something has been irking me. Something only you can answer..." Kurama patted the bench and cocked an eyebrow. Hiei sat once more and crossed his legs. "Kurama, why do you never flaunt your skill or boast your many victories? You happen to be one of the most feared and despised demons in Makai, and on top of that, a damn S class. Yet I never hear you utter a word concerning your tactic or hear you issue a challenge. Do tell, why is this so?" The wind picked up again, as if whispering about Hiei's question. The two passed a few minutes in silence until Kurama chuckled. "The answer is simple, Hiei. I desire to live another day."

The rose wielder picked up the crushed petal and tenderly stroked its surface. Almost instantly, the petal regenerated. Kurama turned toward Hiei. "I recall fondly you requested that I do not speak of plant life. However, I find this the best metaphor for what I wish to tell. I apologize in advance." Hiei rolled his eyes. Kurama laughed and studied the petal in his hand. "This blossom was crushed, no?" The fire demon nodded in acknowledgement. The fox continued, "We are no different, my friend. All it could take is one fatal cataclysm, and the best we could hope to be after are frail blossoms."

As if sighing, the wind swept the blossom from Kurama's palm. The two watched as the breeze carried the small blossom to the ground. "So you see, Hiei, I am no stronger than the lowest ranked demon. I pray you find closure to your question." Kurama turned to the open, blue sky. "As for my answers...I am afraid I am still searching." A sad smile overcame his face as his eyes closed. Hiei stood and wrapped his cloak around him. "Kurama, I respect you. That being said, I still think you're a damn fool. But I think some sparring might be the remedy for this situation. I'll be waiting." With these final words, Hiei flitted off toward the open field across from the lane, leaving Kurama no choice but to follow him.

Kurama stood and dusted off his coat. "Arrogant as always, aren't you Hiei?" Calmly and gracefully, Kurama began to walk toward the gate of the cherry blossom lane. With a final look at the trees and a content smile, he turned into the street. Far above in the trees, Hiei stared down at the blossom in his hand. "A frail blossom, hn? Fox, you'll be so much more." With a small smirk, he tossed the blossom from his palm and watched as it spiraled away from his reach, dancing amongst the whispers of the wind.

**Thank you, really, for reading. Now would it be too much to ask to leave a review? **


End file.
